


Praestigium

by orinoxvaldan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn being a genuine monster as usual, Dubious Consent, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Porn With Plot, deception as seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orinoxvaldan/pseuds/orinoxvaldan
Summary: Noctis seeks solace in the only way he knows how-- with Prompto as the train rattles on towards their inevitability. It turns out that his best friend isn't who he thinks he is at all...





	

Gladio's temper flaring was more than Noctis could bear. He found himself fleeing once more through the cars of the train, heading for the sleeper car that they shared. Ignis was spending most of his time lost in his own head, sat alone with the his cane near the window. He didn't blame him. The only person Noctis could find to blame was himself. On some level, he believed he deserved Gladio's abuse-- he was breaking down, and it wasn't fair. Those two had to carry so much for Noctis' sake. 

Prompto was something else altogether. This had been hard on him in ways that Noctis had never imagined, and now he couldn't unsee the things he'd seen. There was a part of him that feared that what they'd experienced had been too much for him; changed the ball of sunshine that he'd relied on so heavily ever since they'd become friends. There was a level of responsibility and now guilt settled in as he cradled his head in his hands. Maybe it was best to just take a nap. 

The prince had kicked out of his boots and stretched out when the door opened again. He pretended to be asleep, worried that it was Gladiolus coming to continue with another thought he didn't want to deal with-- but the thin mattress in the bunk depressed slightly and Prompto's familiar, freckled fingers brushed through his hair. Weird-- he'd been so careful about keeping anything between them a secret so far. But-- they were all pushed to the breaking point. Noctis was grateful for the touch. If they could just have a _few_ moments; some time to decompress. 

"Oh Noct," He blinked blearily and looked up at the blond as he spoke, clicking his tongue. 

Noctis pushed himself up then, as though he could feel his heart beating in time with the swaying of the train on the tracks. Prompto had pulled the shade shut on the door,'s window and his expression was intense; focused-- moreso than it usually was. 

He sat up to meet him, shook his head a bit. "It's fine," He managed but it was clear that was a strained lie. 

"You aren't though, It's so obvious." Noctis watched the look on his best friend's face for several moments, throat going dry though he couldn't explain why. 

"I-- If only things could be like back home." His weakness had been a guiding force in his life in Insomnia. Back there, he had access to all kinds of un-princely debauchery to distract himself from everything that he was going through. From the weight of watching his father die, to the knowledge that he was next-- it all could disappear for a few hours in a one-night-stand or enough booze--

Or **Prompto.**

"Like home, Noct?" It was a weird thing to ask, but his furrowed brow didn't give away too much. 

Noctis pushed his hand through wisps of blond as he tried to find words. Words had always been hard for him, always been slippery and just out of reach even in the best of moments. Now he lost himself in clear cerulean watching him with enough passivity for it to be frustrating. It was... cold. He missed the warmth, and he was caving in on himself just thinking of it. 

"I want... to lose myself in you Prompto," He muttered weakly, flush rising in his cheeks. If he'd been looking up he'd have seen a moment of horror or disbelief flashing over his best friend's face. 

Maybe it had been too much-- a poor choice to go for something like friends with benefits with Prompto Argentum. Or maybe Noctis was missing something else altogether...

"Is that _right_?" Prompto's voice came as a low purr, uncharacteristic but pointed. Something about it sent shivers down his spine, and Noctis nearly jumped when he felt hands on his shoulders. 

Fingertips brushed up to the collar of his shirt and then ghosted over the curve of his throat. Pulse quickened as Prompto moved to quickly hide his face against unruly dark hair. Noctis was familiar with him, they had done this more times than he could count before they'd ended up on the road; boyhood exploration becoming something more, becoming something _**more**_ \-- 

It was so unlike him to be so aggressive; Noctis had had to beg him to do things like what he was doing now. Prompto's slender fingers cradled the back of his head, thumbs pressing gracefully against his windpipe. He wheezed and arched into the pressure rather than pulling away, the oxygen deprivation sending sparks down his spine. A moan fell from his lips, and immediately in response, Prompto burst into a peel of laughter-- pure delight. 

" _You're enjoying this_ ," A beat. "Oh Noct, you're so pretty when you struggle. Let's help you forget about everything that hurts. That is **your heart's desire** isn't it?" It was painfully eloquent; and damn if seeing Prompto take the lead wasn't hot as hell. He nodded obediently in response and licked his lips-- as he watched those familiar hands unfasten the belt, button, and fly of his dappled fatigues. 

The world was spinning for a moment. The prince drew in a few breaths, focused on the rumble of the train over the tracks. They were hurtling towards an ugly inevitability no matter how it looked. He knew this now, began to understand what it all really meant. He and Luna had never been meant to survive and that fact haunted him, even now. The emotion rose up in his throat as Propmto shushed him and cradled the back of his head. 

"Come now, Noct." He coaxed gently, and he offered a small nod in response. 

Focus on Prompto. Focus on what was in front of him-- 

The Prince was going to do just that. Lips parted and he pitched forward, the rustle of movement outside of their cabin distant, alerting him to others' existence-- What if Gladiolus came in now? He had a feeling he'd really blow a gasket and yet-- no, he wouldn't stop. 

The length of Prompto's cock in his mouth was once familiar. Now it felt-- strange. Bigger than he remembered but it had been so long since they'd had a really private moment like this, anyway. His tongue sliding along the thick vein of the underside drew a low moan and a chuckle from his best friend as he pulled his lips tight and slick around the thickness, blue eyes hazy with lust as he looked up and moved in movements well rehearsed. 

The blond's hand in his hair was gentle at first, but then it began to grip him tighter, tighter-- pulling until the hair on his scalp stung at the roots. He whimpered, but Prompto didn't let up, just like he'd always **wished** he'd be rough with him. Suddenly, he seated himself fully in Noctis' mouth, smooth head of his cock pressing against the back of his throat as he struggled against it-- until tears pricked his lust-clouded eyes and began to trickle down his face. 

"You look perfect like this-- Oh, _Noct_..." again that low purr, and he groaned as the gunner fucked his mouth ruthlessly; no regard for what it was doing to him or his struggle to breathe. He was sure he was going to lose his composure and have to fight his way out of his grip when he came suddenly, erupting into Noctis' mouth with a snarled grunt. 

He struggled to swallow, gasping and trembling as Prompto pulled away. But he had barely blinked the bleariness out of his eyes when he felt a hand between his legs, palm grinding into his own half-hard erection. 

"Such a practiced mouth. What would your father say?" That was... weird. _What a weird thing to say_ \-- Noctis frowned and tried to think of a rebuttal but was distracted with a kiss, deep and searching-- as though seeking to devour him. The thought of questioning that was blasted away almost as soon as it came into his mind again. It was all just so fast-- he couldn't think straight. 

A low moan left him as the gunner's fingers gripped his thighs roughly through his pants and rather than waiting for Noctis to divest himself of them, deftly unfastened the cloth belt of his fatigues and picked the button open. The wild grin on Prompto's face was a bit unsettling, but it sent spikes of excitement through him as he lifted his hips-- allowed familiar freckled fingers to curl beneath the waistband of his pants and peel them and his boxer briefs away all at once. 

"Since when did you start going two rounds?" Noctis panted, arching up under bites and nips to his thighs and hips. 

That got a laugh out of Prompto that was almost derisive. "Since now, Noct. Don't you want me?" 

Noctis shook his head at that, laying back to give him more room. "Oh no, I want you-- Damn, what's gotten into you?" 

The prince's cock stood erect above narrow hips, milky thighs quivering with anticipation as Prompto moved to cover his body with his own-- it was strange, the warmth and the weight seemed incongruent and maybe, he thought, surely his senses were just fogged by the heat of the moment, and it felt so damn good to just loose himself in this-- He certainly felt as though the weight on him was certainly not familiar, but couldn't focus enough to think of why that was and if it mattered. 

As hips pressed together in search of friction, Noctis fumbled blindly into his bag at the side of the bunk they shared-- hand eventually coming away with his half-spent bottle of lube and a condom packet, one of several scattered throughout the bag-- and presented them as usual. His breath still hitched, heart still pounded but he was more than ready for what was to come. Prompto laughed softly and muttered something about this being 'quaint' which-- well, Noctis wasn't even sure was a word that he knew-- 

But he took the items offered to him gleefully and leaned back on his knees between Noctis' thighs to roll the condom on, then took the bottle of lube and popped the cap open. rather than slicking it over his own erection, he dripped it slowly over the tip of Noctis' and watched it run down his skin, bringing up fingers to smear it down into the cleft of his ass. 

"This is the most lovely of gifts, Noctis. I never would've expected you to be so delightfully hedonistic." Prompto crooned and-- finally something set of warning bells in his mind but-- 

Hands found his hip and the curve under his knee, pushing him down as Prompto positioned himself and pressed inside without any preparation whatsoever-- though the copious amounts of lube helped make it tolerable. Noctis threw his head back, hands gripping the linen sheets beneath them as the blond's shoulder pressed against his thigh to keep it in position and freed his hand, only to plant it on the prince's throat. 

He'd have found it hard to keep from crying out in pain if he had been able to breathe. He could feel himself pulled tight as he gulped for air that he couldn't reach and rutted his hips blindly in an attempt to find some kind of release from all of the pressure. His hand pried at Prompto's hand against his throat, pulled and clawed and-- Prompto laughed. The look in his eyes was near crazed, that wild grin still on his features as he fucked mercilessly into Noctis' body, watching his movements hungrily. 

Finally, after Noctis had drawn blood from skinned knuckles he let up and allowed him to gasp for breath, moaning as the sudden rush of oxygen fed his brain and staved off any annoying demands or questions he might have. Something was wrong-- with Prompto, with all of this. Something was horribly wrong and he could only feel it in the hair standing up on his neck. Usually the sound of skin slapping against skin could distract him from anything and-- gods, he hated how good it felt, how much he genuinely wanted to be manhandled like this. 

"P-Prompto-- fuck, that's so--" There was no word for it, he was boneless, bouncing against the cock buried deep inside of him. Precum leaked from his straining erection, begging to be touched-- and he reached up to pull him closer, fingers carding through soft curls-- that shouldn't have been there-- Hair nearly brushing shoulders and for a moment, the illusion was broken by pure logic; and he saw a glimpse of fuchsia and auburn though it made absolutely no sense. 

"What the--" Before he could form a proper query, Prompto's hand was around his throat again, the other slipping down to grip the base of his cock. 

"You'll not cum until I have again," He said simply and snapped his hips forward with bruising force that caused Noctis to cry out-- though it was almost entirely silenced. As he strained to breathe, Noctis felt that coil of heat in his core begging to be let go, and rutted shamelessly into the hand clamping painfully down on him. 

"Here you are-- the King of Light writhing like a whore beneath me. Ah- no, don't look like that. You're to _remember_ this. Remember your shame next time you look into poor Prompto's eyes. Admit it, you love how it feels. I fuck you better than he ever could." There was no longer any pretense, and the illusion of his best friend's voice was gone, replaced by one he loathed-- the one that had taken everything from him. 

Noctis likely would've been hyperventilating if he could've breathed at all; and just as he was sure he was about to black out, Ardyn's hand let up on his throat and he gulped air. He couldn't call for help-- not like this-- 

The prince's hand shot out, summoning the first blade that came to mind, but the Chancellor brought his elbow down on his wrist with crushing weight and speed, causing him to drop it almost immediately. 

"That won't do." A snide remark as he drove himself viciously into Noctis' pliant body and let out a shuddering groan. "I know you're so close--" 

The hand that had been holding him back began to stroke him with fervor, thumb pressing against the tip until a few moments later Noctis climaxed with a strangled growl, most of the load caught in the palm of Ardyn's hand. 

Noctis lay a quivering mess, his most hated enemy's dick buried inside of him to the hilt as he lapped at the mess he'd made of his hand-- golden eyes boring into him as the prince tried to regain himself. 

Before he could move, Ardyn's hands came down viciously on his throat, and though he fought-- it was a matter of moments before blackness took him. 

\-----------------------

Blackened blood tainted by the Scourge splashed onto Noctis' hands. He was older now, capable of fighting a battle that had nearly shaken him apart at the joints. His suffering had made him ready to accept his fate-- more cruel than ever when he realized it meant that his only choice was to die with Ardyn as though they were meant to be some lovers in a pact. 

Maybe in another life. 

It had taken every weapon in his arsenal to fell the beast, but he found no hatred in his heart anymore. It had dulled with time, as any pain rooted in loss might. Now, he wished him only peace. 

The promise that he would wait in the beyond for him echoed in his ears-- and Noctis' heart seized painfully in his chest at the tender manner in which Ardyn looked upon him. 

"Close your eyes... forever more." 

All of his hatred had been driven by despair. He knew now that all he had done had been in part desperation-- so that Noctis might hate him enough to end him forever. 

Strange that now as he turned towards the throne room-- his only motivation was compassion and his own tiredness. He would free them both from this cursed world. If it must end-- they would end together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an Ardyn Enthusiast, but I find him at his best when he is the most cruel and inhuman.


End file.
